


a but ton of little stories about my otps

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really love SNK and i though i would express my love whit a bunch of really cute / shmutty stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	a but ton of little stories about my otps

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im a bad author more to come soon

     At this point Eren was used to Levis singing in the shower and hogging it for hours but on this day Eren was especially tired from work and really wanted a shower he came through the door and heard Levi singing a circle of life extremely loud he rolled his eyes sighing at his lovers loud and horrible singing Eren knocked on the door yelling at Levi “please hurry i don't feel well and want to bathe please” either Levi didn't hear him or ignored him because the singing only got louder “its a circle or life” Eren ground “ and it moves all around-----” a thud came form the bathroom “ fuckkkkkkk ouch god damn” Eren laughfed knowing exactly what happened “what fell on your foot ?” he yelled “your fucking loreal bottle hot damn is it heavy” Eren giggled and opened the door to reveal a naked levi holding his foot levi yelled “its not funny get out “ Eren put his hands up in a singh of surrender “ im sorry i am i love you”  he sighed “you're forgive now get out “ he said splashing some water at me 


End file.
